Nuruto huye de la aldea
by The Master Franco
Summary: En esta historia veremos una aventura del joven Naruto y como cambia el mudo junto a sus seres queridos


En una cama de hospital se puede ver un chico pelirrojo de 6 años con una puntas amarilla, algo notable en su rostro, la marca de 6 bigotes, 3 en cada caché y un ojo, una violeta gris, si uno porque solo izquierdo, hay una cuenca vacía donde solo hay una cicatriz vertical y un vendaje el chico se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki al lado estaba un anciano con una túnica blanca maldiciendo su ineptitud algo que el ignoraba era una charla con una persona importante en la vida del chico en algo llamado paisaje mental se encuentra en Una pradera bella cerca de una lago una cabaña de madera en las que se encuentran 2 siluetas el niño Naruto y una mujer de alrededor de unos 23 años de piel de porcelana una larga y sedosa y brillante cabello rojo ojos rojos rasgados vertical mente pechos doble dy un trasero grande y sube con un kimono igual rojo congrabados de zorros dorados ella se presenta acariciando la cabeza susurrando cosas al oído del joven para calmarlo.

Hitomi ya no puedo más y mucho más.

Shhh Naru kun calmate pero tienes razón la aldea nunca fue segura para ti tenemos que ver cuando podemos irnos de aquí.

Pero en la cabeza de la chica le mandaba todo tipo de maldiciones asia Minato Namikase el cuarto Hokage, el sello en el joven luego recuerda toda la vida del chico que amaba con todo su corazón.

Luego, Shinigami sellara al zorro de las 9 colas se violenta porque su oportunidad de ser libre fue un fracaso por el Yondaime el zorro, maquinaba, millas de aviones para escapar del nuevo contenedor, odiaba ser usado como una arma con el paso de los días. se acostumbró a esa alcantarilla no sabia porque se sentia con una calma que nunca antes sintio por un momento que fue por el sello pero muy pronto vino esa idea se porque Minato no se preocupa por su estado de pensar en eso y se preparaba para dormir después de todo solo era un bebe con 2 semanas de nacido estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando se vio un bebe rubio de ojos azules que se veía curioso el Kyubi se quedo de piedra que no esperaba que su Jinchuriki apareciera tan pronto entonces vio como se acercaba gateando y atravesó los diferentes tipos de la jaula y seacerca de un momento que se acerca a la idea de que esa idea fue cuando la niña se fue con la cabeza y el chico levanto la cara y lo que vio la sorpresa fue la cara y la era una de felisidad y unos ojos que para el lindo, el zorro, decidirse, una oportunidad, y, en, 6 años, nunca, se, arepentio, lo, crecer, crecer, ayudo, a, caminar, y, escribir, escribir, cazar, si, gente, de, la, aldea, o, negar, la, comida, o, le vendian comida podrida a precios de oro algo que odiaba era la cazeria humana que asiático cada dia y mas el 10 de octubre que era su cumpleaños luego de un tiempo el mostro su forma humana el chico la veia como la madre que nunca tuvo el confio su nombre y su historia de los 9 bijuus y de su padre el Rikudou Senin y un día el chico estaba inconforme por la forma de vivir desu inquietud es que a veces algo así como un gato y una casa de madera es un algo malo pero sí se cansa de ser un bebé mortal de Hitomi y si su cara se encuentra entre sus pechos y poco a poco cuando se ponía azul cuando se dio cuenta de lo que asía lo soltó y se disculpo repetidas veces.

Naru kun donde esta el sello? Preguntaba.

Hitomi chan el sello esta aquí mientras señalaba el cuello de la Youko.

Se acerco al lago y vio un collar señido al cuello pero no le molestaba y en el que decía sello.

Al final de los recuerdos acerco su mano asía el sello maldiciendo de nuevo a Minato por causarle daño a su Naruto una vez calmado Naruto la mira con su unico ojo.

Hitomi chan creo que es la hora de irme.

Sacando de sus pensamientos a la Youko.

Claro Naru kun el Sondaime se debe estar preocupando mucho.

Naruto va abriendo su ojo y mira a su figura de abuelo jiji que pasa sacando de sus pensamientos al viejo.

Nada como te sientes chico.

El joven acerca su mano asía su ojo izquierdo poniendo una cara de tristesa.

Bueno estaria mejor si tuviera mi otro ojo.

Lo decía con una sonrisa triste.

Pensamiento del tercero: Minato como pudiste dejarlo así.

Bueno porque no nos vamos Naruto kun?

Si jiji.

Al llegar a su casa se despidieron y de inmediato entro para ver su departamento destrozado lo cual le puso una mueca en su cara de repente entro a su paisaje mental porque fue llamado por su inquilina

Que pasa Hitomi chan?

Naru kun tengo una forma de irnos ya no aguanto mas tu forma de vivir si esto funciona podemos irnos de aquí sino tendremos que ver otra forma.

Y cual es?

Hitomi sonreír y dijo.

El cuchinose no jutsu con el podrás invocar a un clan de animales si tenemos suerte tu podrías tener uno escribe una carta y te mostrare los sellos para que podamos ver que pasa.

Bien espero que funcione voy a estrañar a mi famila Hirusen jiji Teuchi ojisan y Ayame nee y a Neko nee.

El joven agarro una hoja y un lapis se puso aver la hoja y no savia que escribir en ella entonces se puso a escribir todo lo que guardaba en el corazón al terminar noto unas gotas y vio que abia llorado se seco las lagrimas la Kitsune (mejor asi no creen?) le mostro las poses y solo faltaba que aga los sello ella le pasaria todo el chakra que pudiera y en la mente resaba a su difunto creador que funcionara el plan al aserlo apareció una vocanada de humo y lo asorbio en ella y desaparecio afuera se veia a el Sondaime y un grupo de anbus un anbu de pelo gris que desafiaba la grabedad y una mascara de perro.

Minato sensei y Kushina sama se deben estar revolcando en sus tumbas por el trato a sus hijos le decia al anciano.

Si supieras pensaba Hiruzen.

Una vez llegaron Hiruzen a la puerta pero vieron que nadie salía de ella y que nadie respondió la Sondaime se preocupo y abrió la puerta y vio como se convirtió en el departamento de su nieto Todo destruido y quedo en shock y máscara de pestañas de gato se puso a buscar una pista y encuentra una carta que al leerla soltaba lagrimas y se la muestra a Hiruzen que reacciono igual cuando la leia.

Adonde se fue Naruto que destino la espera y que creen que se refieren Hiruzen todo esto y mas en los proximos capitulos

Nota del escritor: Hola este es mi primer libro y me gustaria saber que les parecio esta historia que es cuando se puede hacer y terminar y subir mas de este tipo


End file.
